


[podfic] Crowning Glory

by imaginary_golux, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alderaanian Cultural Hair Styles, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hair Braiding, May the 4th 2017, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Rey and Finn have created a few rituals to help them keep their feet among all the changes to their lives; this is one of them.





	[podfic] Crowning Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isweedan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crowning Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438602) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



 

 **Coverartist:**   [ **reena_jenkins**  ](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)  
****

**Warnings:** Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Hair Braiding, Alderaanian Cultural Hair Styles, May the 4th 2017

 **Length:**  00:07:22  
****

**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW_TFA\)%20_Crowning%20Glory_.mp3) (thanks,[](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/) , for hosting me).


End file.
